I'm Not Cute Anymore
by Y's Syndrome
Summary: Donghae uring-uringan karena sesuatu hal dan ia menginginkan hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk naik satu tingkat. Tapi namja manis itu tidak menyadari perasaan Donghae. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja berjuluk ikan itu untuk mendapatkan Eunhyuk? HaeHyuk ff.


**Title : I'm Not Cute Anymore**

**Fanfic by Y's Syndrome**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri yang saat ini sedang terikat kontrak dengan SMEnt**

**Warning : Boys Love, EYD benar-benar berantakan, plot aneh, typo(s) dan masih banyak keanehan dan keganjilan lain dalam ff ini**

**Summary : Donghae uring-uringan karena sesuatu hal dan ia menginginkan hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk naik satu tingkat. Tapi namja manis itu tidak menyadari perasaan Donghae. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja berjuluk ikan itu untuk mendapatkan Eunhyuk? HaeHyuk ff.**

**Notes: mohon diperhatikan jika ada tanda jeda (berupa tanda titik . ) berarti itu waktunya juga berubah, anggap saja beberapa bulan kemudian**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menatap layar ponselnya dengan alis yang tertekuk. Entah apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang. Sesekali decakan kesal keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Hae-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk, salah satu teman satu grupnya

"Aku tidak apa-apa, huh" ucapnya kesal sesekali sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Kau yakin?! Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" ucap Eunhyuk lembut

Donghae hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Sahabat? Entah kenapa hati Donghae jadi panas kembali setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

.

.

.

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias

"Tentu saja, jika kau mau kita bisa pergi berdua setelah jadwal kita selesai hari ini" ucap Siwon tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya

Mereka tak sadar ada sepatang mata yang terus memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua sedari tadi.

"Hyukkie~" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang

"Ya? Ada apa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah kebal terhadap aksi sahabatnya yang suka sekali memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba itu

"Nanti temani aku membeli hadiah untuk ummaku ya" pinta orang yang diketahui sebagai Donghae

Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan membawanya kehadapannya

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Biasanya kau selalu menghilang setelah jadwal kita selesai" kata Eunhyuk

"Hari ini aku ada waktu makanya temani aku ya~" pintanya sekali lagi

"Mianhae, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Siwon untuk pergi bersama setelah ini" kata Eunhyuk

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan anak anjing terbuangnya

Melihat itu hati Eunhyuk menjadi tidak tega, ia merasa dilema. Entah kenapa ia tak akan sanggup menolak apapun permintaan dari namja yang umurnya terpaut 6 bulan ini darinya. Setelah berpikir sebentar akhirnya ia pun mengambil keputusan.

"Wonnie~ mian, sepertinya aku harus membatalkan janji kita nanti. Tidak apa-apakan?!" tanya Eunhyuk penuh penyesalan

Siwon yang sudah bisa menduga dari awal sejak kemunculan tiba-tiba Donghae hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Iya, tak apa Hyuk. Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran segera hubungi aku ya" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang dibalas dengan tawa dari Eunhyuk

Melihat hal itu Donghae hanya bisa mendengus kesal tapi dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan karena rencananya telah berhasil.

.

.

.

Sudah semenjak 30 menit yang lalu Donghae mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia perhatikan penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah.

'Hhmm, sedikit lagi targetku akan terpenuhi' ucapnya dalam hati

Kemudian seulas seringai muncul di bibirnya sambil membayangkan sesuatu. Ia perhatikan kembali dirinya di depan cermin

"Donghae-ah, kau memang tampan" ucapnya narsis sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri

.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung, ayo kita mandi berdua~" ucap Eunhyuk riang sambil membawa peralatan mandinya

"Tidak boleh" sela Donghae sebelum Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" protes Eunhyuk

"Karena tadi manager hyung bilang tidak ada yang boleh mandi berdua lagi" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba

"Benarkah? Padahal kan aku sudah biasa mandi berdua dengan Sungmin hyung" ucap Eunhyuk lagi

"Pokoknya tidak boleh MONKEY, kau dengar? Tidak ada yang boleh mandi berdua lagi" ucap Donghae berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Eunhyuk dari alasan yang dikarangnya tadi

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan monkey, ikan. Harusnya kau juga memanggilku hyung seperti aku memanggil Sungmin hyung" protes Eunhyuk kembali

"Aku tak mau, kau kan seumuran denganku" jawabnya

"Tapi kau memanggil Sungmin hyung dengan sebutan hyung, kita kan lahir pada tahun yang sama"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung juga" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba

Donghae memelototi Siwon seolah berkata-jangan-ikut-ikutan-kuda, dan Siwon pun hanya bisa memutar matanya sambil meneruskan acara menyesap capucinnonya.

"Ehm, benar juga, kau harus memanggilku dan Siwon dengan sebutan hyung, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk kembali

"Pokoknya sekali tidak selamanya juga tidak HYUKKIE" ucapnya ngotot sambil memberi penekanan pada nama panggilan Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, dia merasa telah menjadi korban diskriminasi umur oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Donghae, dia yang selalu menang setiap berdebat dengan Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Yah~ dia memang tidak ingin memanggil Eunhyuk dan Siwon dengan sebutan hyung karena ada alasannya. Dan tentu saja alasannya berbeda.

.

.

.

Hari ini Eunhyuk sudah menyelesaikan jadwalnya. Saat ini ia tengah bersantai di ruang tengah dorm mereka, ia tampak cekikikan sendiri saat mendengar jawaban-jawaban lucu yang dilontarkan oleh teman satu grupnya saat wawancara beberapa waktu yang lalu melalui video. Ya, myeolchi kita saat ini tengah memandangi laptopnya dan mencari berita tentang Super Junior karena teman-temannya yang lain belum pulang. Pandangannya berhenti pada sesosok pemuda tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya saat wawancara berlangsung. Manik indahnya menatap lekat pemuda itu.

Berbeda.

Sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan hal ini sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lihatlah, pemuda yang ada di sampingnya saat itu sungguh terkesan berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan saat awal mereka debut dulu. Ia yang saat ini terlihat lebih…ehm, Eunhyuk bingung mendeskripsikannya.

Lihatlah, tubuhnya yang sekarang lebih berisi, oh, lihat saja bisepnya itu dan jangan lupa dadanya yang terbentuk, Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibir tanpa ia sadari karena merasa iri.

'Huft, darimana ia bisa mendapatkan otot-otot itu?! Aku saja harus fitness mati-matian untuk mendapatkan abs ini' batinnya dalam hati sambil menyingkap T-shirt yang ia gunakan

'Sial, abs ku hampir menghilang lagi, sepertinya aku harus rajin berolahraga' rutuknya dalam hati

Eunhyuk melanjutkan pengamatannya kembali, matanya meniti wajah sang pemuda. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah.

'Oh Tuhan, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?!' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

Sambil tetap memegangi wajahnya yang masih bersemu merah ia pun bergumam "Kenapa dia semakin tampan sih? Menyebalkan"

Bagaimana Eunhyuk tidak merona, kita perhatikan saja pemuda yang dari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Darimana kita mulai? Bagaimana kalau wajah? Okai, wajah itu tampak berubah jika dibanding mereka baru debut dulu. Bukan, pemuda tadi tak pernah melakukan operasi plastik. Jadi apa yang berubah? Tentu saja wajahnya sekarang nampak lebih tegas daripada dulu dan jangan lupakan auranya. Astaga, Eunhyuk sampai menggigit bantal yang tengah ia dekap karena merasakan 'aura dewasa Lee Donghae' yang menguar kemana-mana.

'Ugh, menyebalkan' batinnya kembali

Karena tak ingin memuji Donghae lagi, akhirnya ia mencari foto-foto mereka yang diambil oleh fans.

Banyak foto mereka yang ia lihat dan lagi-lagi perhatiannya tertumpu pada namja asal Mokpo tadi.

'Stylenya juga bagus, tunggu! Bukannya sebagian aku yang memilihkan pakaiannya?! Berarti aku yang hebat, hhmm, aku memang mempunyai cita rasa yang tinggi terhadap fashion' bangganya

'Huuuaaaaa, Donghae disini terlihat pendek sekali. Tubuhnya juga terlihat tidak proporsional' kembali Eunhyuk terkikik sendiri

'Aku dimanapun selalu terlihat keren dan fashionable, lihat saja aku yang lebih tinggi dan lebih….' Batinnya berhenti sebentar 'seksi…' jeda kembali dan ia mempoutkan bibirnya kembali 'tapi aku tinggi karena memakai insoles' ia kembali sebal pada pemuda berlabel nemo itu.

'Okai, aku akui dia memang SEDIKIT lebih tinggi dariku, tapi banyak fans yang tidak tahu, jadi tak apa, hwehehe' batinnya kembali

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat

'Hhmm, aku merindukan Donghae yang dulu. Donghae yang sekarang memang tetap baik hati, ramah, lucu, kadang juga childish tapi…tapi…dia dulu lebih cute! Kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti ini ya? Lebih dewasa, lebih manly, lebih tamp- astaga Hyuk! Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan?!' Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri

Tiba-tiba kegiatan mari-menampar-pipi-sendiri milik Eunhyuk berhenti karena ia merasa cekalan dari sepasang tangan yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"Hei, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri Hyukkie" ucap orang itu

'Bahkan suaranya pun berubah menjadi semakin berat dan itu terdengar seksi sekali' batin Eunhyuk dan kembali ia memajukan bibirnya pertanda sedang kesal.

"Sudah lama kau pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menoleh ke belakang, menghadap wajah tampan itu

Donghae pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk.

"Cukup lama untuk memperhatikanmu yang sepertinya terpesona melihat fotoku" ucap namja tampan itu di dekat telinga Eunhyuk

Kontan saja wajah dan telinganya memerah mendengar jawaban dari Donghae.

"Ish, jangan besar kepala ikan. Aku melihat foto kita semua kok" alihnya

"Benarkah? Tapi wajah dan telingamu mengatakan hal yang berbeda" ucapnya sambil membelai lembut pipi dan telinga Eunhyuk bergantian

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menepis tangan Donghae

'Ugh, sifat suka menggodanya itu juga belum hilang. Akh! Aku benci itu' omelnya dalam hati

"Hm, aku makin tampan dan mempesona ya?" ucapnya

"Siapa yang bilang?! Dasar narsis" oloknya

"Tentu saja ELF dan juga…kau" goda Donghae kembali

Kulit seputih susu Eunhyuk kembali merona

"Aku tidak bilang kau mempesona, hanya makin tampan sa- ups" pekiknya

Donghae menyeringai mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk barusan.

"See?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu"

"Iya, kau juga sangat menyayangiku"

"Aku tidak menyayangimu"

"Tentu, kau selalu mencintaiku"

"Argh! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae"

"Berhenti bercandanya Lee Donghae!"

"Aku sangat sangat sangaaatttt mencintaimu Hyuk-ah…."

"….dan aku tidak bercanda akan perasaanku ini" sambung Donghae dengan nada dan raut wajah serius

Eunhyuk hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah strawberry dari Donghae

"Bodoh" ucap Eunhyuk salah tingkah

Donghae pun mengarahkan dagu eunhyuk agar wajah manis itu menghadapnya

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku Hyuk. So~ Be mine~" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka

BRAKKK

"Kami pulang!" terdengar suara rebut-ribut dari arah ruang tamu, sepertinya member yang lain sudah pulang.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun langsung memisahkan diri karena kaget.

'Huft, untung saja mereka pulang tepat waktu' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya

'Siiiaaaallllllllll, padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menciumnya sebagai kekasih! Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi! Awas saja pembalasanku pada mereka nanti' rutuk Donghae dalam hati

~Sementara itu~

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk" kata Yesung sambil meneruskan jalannya

"Iya, tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bulu kudukku merinding" tambah Ryeowook

Shindong dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia hanya menyeringai setelah melihat wajah masam Donghae dan rona merah yang belum hilang di pipi Eunhyuk.

.

.

End

.

.

**Behind The Story(?)**

Donghae menatap layar ponselnya dengan alis yang tertekuk. Kembali ia perhatikan deretan foto-foto yang ada di layar ponselnya.

Siwon dengan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk, Zhoumi dengan Eunhyuk, Yesung dengan Eunhyuk, dan…lama-lama ia bisa membanting ponselnya jika ia teruskan mengamati foto-foto itu.

Kenapa Donghae sebegitu kesalnya menatap foto-foto itu? Tentu saja, karena ia tak tahan melihat sahabat-sekaligus orang yang disukainya diam-diam-dipeluk oleh orang lain.

Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah ia tidak terima karena jika ia bandingkan foto-foto tadi dengan fotonya bersama Eunhyuk ia tampak seperti 'orang yang dilindungi' daripada 'orang yang melindungi'.

Demi Tuhan! Kenapa fotonya bersama Eunhyuk terlihat seperti Eunhyuk yang dominan dalam hubungan mereka. Err~ yah, walau mereka belum 'jadian' tetap saja, jiwa dominan Donghae tak terima begitu saja.

Hello! Yang crybaby itu Eunhyuk, dia juga sebenarnya manja, ceroboh, pemalu, sok kuat dan- eh? Kenapa jadi mengungkap kelemahannya ya? Yah intinya sebenarnya yang perlu dijaga dan dilindungi itu Eunhyuk. Rasanya Donghae ingin mengutuk siapapun penemu benda yang disebut dengan insoles dan juga jika ada Donghae ingin sekali melakukan operasi tulang agar kakinya yang pendek bisa sedikit lebih tinggi. 'Oh, andai saja hal itu bisa terjadi' batinnya

Donghae pun memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara agar Eunhyuk dapat melihatnya sebagai seorang pria. Ya, mungkin dengan mengubah sedikit imagenya mungkin? Dan tentu saja tetap menjaga-baca: memanfaatkan-beberapa hal yang tidak bisa Eunhyuk tolak darinya.

'Mungkin aku harus bertanya tempat gym yang bagus pada manager hyung' batinnya

Donghae menyeringai

'Hyukkie baby~ tunggulah Donghae oppa~' kali ini disertai dengan tawa khas evil yang sengaja dipelajarinya dari evil magnae mereka.

.

.

End

.

.

Err~ bagaimana ff kambek saya? #garuk kepala

Mianhae kalau mengecewakan, maklum ini saya cuma nulis dalam waktu beberapa jam tanpa edit dan tanpa polesan apapun.

Maapin juga karena bukannya 'Ha(e)ndsome Ahjussi' belum saya apdet karena belum dapat ide tambahan~  
Maapin juga kalau ff ini ga mutu, pointless, gaje, bahasanya naeh,penjabaran kurang dll

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih karena chingudeul sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff absurd ini~

Salam Polarise~

Polarise~ Fighting! 3 3 3


End file.
